Love Story In the Making
by gathers-no-moss
Summary: But then she was slipping into the seat opposite him, ponytail swinging dangerously, and he couldn't help the grin that planted itself across his lips at the sight of her.


**Title:** Love Story In the Making  
**Prompt: **#22, future – 12 days of clois challenge  
**Summary: **The future is always beginning.  
**Spoilers: **None  
**Author's Note: **Geez, I didn't know how hard this prompt was going to be when I signed on. But alas, the finished product. Please enjoy. All mistakes are my own.

* * *

The cherub cupids were creeping him out. Plastered randomly onto the window beside him, he eyed them with a suspicious gleam, their bows and arrows pointing at him like he had a bulls-eye painted on his forehead. Their eyes wide, seemingly innocent, gave the impression that they followed his every move. He shuddered inwardly, really beginning to wish Lois had chosen a different spot.

But then she was slipping into the seat opposite him, ponytail swinging dangerously, and he couldn't help the grin that planted itself across his lips at the sight of her. _Saved. _Un-comfortableness vanished, and he loved that she could do that to him with only her presence. Her mouth was already going non-stop, disgust framing her face as she reached for her coffee cup. "Why must public restrooms be so. . . ." She stopped, struggling to find the right words as she sipped her coffee, a low moan escaping her throat at the taste.

He raised an eyebrow with a smirk at her dramatics, licking his lips unconsciously as he fished for the rest of her sentence. "So?"

She shuddered, pursing her lips while meeting his amused expression across the table. Frown lines creased her forehead. "Actually, you really don't want me to finish the sentence, even if I could find a word to describe it."

He laughed, leaning back into the seat with a casual pose. "Well, with the exception of the decorations," he eyed the cupids warily before gesturing towards the table, "the food was good. I mean, judging by the lack of it on your plate."

"I'll admit to that," she answered with a nod. "Credit where credit is due. You picked a good place." An eyebrow rose. "Despite, that I can already feel the grease clogging in my arteries."

His eyes rolled of their own accord, as the answer he expected rolled off her tongue. "I think there was a compliment in there somewhere," he responded matter-of-factly. "And, just so you know," he rested his forearms on the table, leaning his chest into it, "you can stop pretending to be surprised when I actually get something right."

She winked, fluttering her eyelashes innocently, but looked at him like he was crazy, _and didn't he know her at all? _"Where's the fun in that?" She paused a moment before adding in a offhanded way, a slight hesitation in her voice as a certain thought drifted out. "You know, I never asked if you had any plans for today - tonight. Before bulldozing you with mine."

He could almost see guilt in her posture, feel the apology in her words, but it only served to confuse him at the sudden turn of conversation. His mind had to be playing tricks on him. What could she possible be guilty of? Apologizing for? He waited until she met his gaze before speaking, his eyes blazing with a tenderness and honesty that quickly took her breathe away. "Lois, we've known each other for years." He turned up his smile a notch as he tried to put her at ease. "Have my plans ever stopped you from doing or getting something you want?"

She fiddled with her coffee cub before answering. "Hardly, ever," she answered truthfully, a crooked smile forming on the edges of her mouth.

Encouraged, he continued. "Besides, I'm with more almost more than anyone else. If I did have plans, you'd probably know before I did."

She bit her lip thoughtfully. "Still, it is Valentines Day. I would have understood."

Quite frankly, he was glad that she had called. He had been on the verge of going crazy being alone. "Or as you like to all it, Single's Awareness Day," he interrupted lightly with a tilt of his head. He reached across the table, placing his hand on hers for reassurance. "It's okay, really. Look, I have no plans for the foreseeable future." He added pressure to her hand, pressing his fingers gently into her skin. Eager affection was coming off him in waves. He found himself unconsciously leaning closer, his body titling towards hers like a magnet. "I'm enjoying the present just the way it is."

She felt so very vulnerable beneath his open gaze. Body heavy and warm with his touch. Her heart turned over in response, his words rolling around inside her mind. The double meaning very obvious.

"Excuse me?"

Only the spell was destroyed as a strangers light accent floated over them. They broke eye contact at the same time, both blushing softly, identical expressions of frustration crawling across their faces. Lois sat back heavily. A low growl escaped from Clark's lips even as he pulled his hand away from the warmth of her skin. But he schooled his features into neutral as he looked up, the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen staring back at him.

The older lady seemed oblivious to their moods and continued with her mission. She smiled secretly at them, _I know something you don't know_, heavy jewelry and make-up adorning her features, grey hair pulled back into a tight bun. She held a basket of red roses over one arm and was holding out another one for Clark to take.

"A rose for the your girlfriend?"

Startled at the suggestion, _girlfriend_-_and was that how people already saw them_, he banged his knee against the underside of the table, wincing automatically. Lois shot out a hand to keep her cup from crashing to the floor. They both began to the stutter in the negative. Because no matter what had happened to them in the previous moment, neither one of them were ready to put a label on it.

"Oh. . .she's not. . . ."

"He's. . . .not. . . .we're not. . . ."

"Together," they blurted out, voices ringing out in harmony.

The older lady just smiled again, placing the rose back in the basket. She glanced at Clark, _and why did it feel like she was looking into his very soul,?_ but spoke to Lois. "Honey, it doesn't mean you don't deserve one."

"it's okay," she answered, smiling tightly and watching out of the corner of her eye as he reached for his wallet. Because in her mind, any rose now would feel like pity, and Lois Lane didn't do pity. Especially from Clark Kent. Even though, in the back of her mind, _the very back_, she realized what a sweet gesture it would be. "Put the money away, Smallville. No need to go chivalrous on me."

His mouth was open to protest, after all it was just a rose, _and she deserved one_, when she aimed a well placed glare in his direction. And really that was all it took for him to put the wallet away.

The older lady continued, watching the silent communication between them with amusement and wonder. "Then, may I suggest a palm reading. A look into the future perhaps?"

"No offense," and Lois had a really hard time trying not to roll her eyes. She smiled sweetly, but only he could tell it was to mask her annoyance. "I've never had any luck with those." She stood up, grabbing her purse in the process. "I'm really more worried about the present and making my next deadline." She nodded at Clark. "See you in the car." And she was out the door before anything else could be spoken. Clark saw her glance over her shoulder at him through the window, impatience written all over her face. He held back a chuckle as he stood up, grabbing the check.

"That's my cue, ma'am." He smiled warmly at her, trying to apologize for his partners rudeness before heading to the register.

Her purple dress flowed gracefully behind her as she walked beside him. "I hope you find what you're looking for, young man."

He stopped, turning to her in confusion. "Excuse me?"

"The young lady you're with." She handed him the same rose from earlier and a knowing grin stretched across ruby red lips. The way she was looking at him, made him feel as if she really could see into his future. It unnerved him. Made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"The future. . . .," she began, only to stop, correcting herself, only to continue softly.

"_Your _future is always beginning now."

THE END


End file.
